Screentime, the Cloaked Creature
Screentime, also referred to as '''Screen '''and '''Time '''do to having two consciousnesses, is a primordial being, and one of the weirdest. He is the god of the end, also known as the apocalypse. Appearance Screentime's preferred form is a dark, shadowy being with sharp claws are hands. Their face is a TV with curly antennae. On this TV is a static blur that can be changed into text and a smile. They have a long tail with a mouth at the end. This mouth has a dark gray tongue with eyeballs on it, these eyeballs are black with a silver iris and no pupils. The cloak they wear contrasts immensely with their preferred form, being a cutesy, lavenderish pink insect hoodie with pastel pink blush and pale lavenderish pink piecut eyes, like the ones from old cartoons, on them. They wear mittens over where their claws would be exposed, and their tail head wears a dark gray cat mask, with black and silver spots. Forms Screentime is formless, and can shapeshift into anything they want. However they are always seen in their preferred form, and it's possible they were "created" wrong, like most formless primordials. Titles Screentime has two consciousnesses, one is stored in their TV head and is mysterious yet mischievous with a love of insects and reptiles, and the other is stored in their tail head and is shy yet snarky with a preference for mammals and birds. As such, they both get their own titles; the TV head is referred to as Screen, and the tail head is referred to as Time. Together, they are referred to as Screentime or by their formal title of Screentime, the Cloaked Creature. Powers Immortality They are completely immortal, and can only be killed if hit with the Immortalkiller too much or if they were literately wiped from existence by some greater being. However, Time is easier to kill then Screen. Nigh Omnipotence They know almost anything that has happened and/or is bound to happen, though Screen knows more things then Time. Omnipresence They can appear anywhere, at any time, though they prefer to stay within the gaps between reality, and drag other creatures into these gaps if they want to talk. Shapeshifting They can shapeshift into anything, however they always seem to stay into their preferred form, making it very likely they were created wrong. Telekinesis They have absolutely telekinesis, not only being able to levitate people and objects, but also having to ability to conjure any object from imagination alone. Doom Manipulation They can manipulate one's doom. This makes them have the ability to destroy the entire triverse with the snap of their finger, though they have no interest in bringing the apocalypse. For a more heroic power, they can temporarily make somebody immortal, allowing them to bring people into the gaps between reality without having them go insane after a while, and eventually be wiped from existence. Weaknesses Despite being literal primordial beings, they have many weaknesses. List of Weaknesses *Seperate consciousnesses. Since they have two minds yet inhabit two seperate heads on the same body, Screentime is a lot weaker then it would be if it was one, singular being. *Screen cannot speak, and are only able to communicate by changing the blur on their face to text. *Near total blindness. Screen cannot see, and Time can only see if she sticks out her tongue, which she obviously can't do all the time. *While hard to kill, with a few whacks from the Immortalkiller, they can be killed. Stories In Tinker's "port" of the trollfic Legumen the Legend onto stone tablets, Aeram and Itajira were both replaced with Screentime. To be specific, Itajira was replaced with Screen and Aeram was replaced with Time. List of Things They Like and Dislike Screen's Likes *Playing pranks *Cracking bad jokes *Ladybugs *Mealybugs *Butterflies *Reptiles *Fish *Their cloak Time's Likes *Peace and quiet *Being alone *Cats *Dogs *Birds *Their mask, since they're really proud of it Screen's Dislikes *Their blindness *Most other primordial gods *Time (sometimes) *Sadness *Peace and quiet Time's Dislikes *Their (near) blindness *All reptiles, besides turtles *Screen (sometimes) *Screen's pranks *Screen's jokes *Drama *Most noises, especially loud ones *Legumen the Legend *Their weakness in comparision to Screen Trivia *Their themesong is Radar. *Screen is chaotic good, and Time is neutral good. Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good